


Dreamer

by Yuuripean



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Dream analysing, Dreams, I learned how to play backgammon so I could write this, M/M, Nightmares, pawnshipping, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuripean/pseuds/Yuuripean
Summary: Yuugo has some interesting dreams and Yuuri decides to analyse them, leaving them with interesting results.





	Dreamer

Yuugo has always suffered from terrible nightmares, ever since he could remember growing up in the slums of the commons. Dreams of getting chased by monsters and shadowed men; dragons trapping him in corners and breathing hot searing fire to burn his body; even ones where he felt he was adopting into a family of Tops only for them to push him off the edge of the society, down into the derelict buildings of the commons below (and he counts his stars he never reached the bottom every time).

So many dreams that there were countless nights where he’d find himself screaming himself awake with tears streaming down his face. Only his childhood friend Rin, wakened by the commotion could calm down his uncontrollable sobs and lull him back to a sleep, knowing full well it’ll be another restless night for him.

As he grew older, his nightmares lessened to a degree; occasionally he’d dream of racing on his motorcycle in grand speed duelling championships, due to his obsession with racing and loyalty to his idols from the Tops. However he’d find himself losing in his dreams every time; be it due to a misplay, his bike malfunctioning, or he drives the wrong way and ends up coming off course into the pits down below.

And then Yuuri stumbled into his life and everything he ever knew about himself changed forever. Losing Rin, travelling dimensions, and finding out he was a reincarnate of a demon hell-bent on genocide really messed with his self-presence. During that whole time Yugo very rarely slept.

Now, thanks to Yuya, they were saved from fusing completely into Zarc permanently; the Tops and Commons were now united, and Rin was finally back in his arms. Surely he could finally get some deserved rest.

That’s what he liked to have thought. Now he dreams of the lives his counterparts had (He puts it down to their minds resonating at some point when they all fused together); including all the nightmares they suffered, thoughts of destroying his home and everyone he ever knew, destroying Rin is one of the hardest dreams he ever experienced and he knows he’ll never be able to forget it as much as he begs his mind to.

Yuugo was tired; these repetitive dreams were exhausting to him. Yet he still went on, putting his bad thoughts behind him. He knows he’ll not always have Rin to be a comfort to him all these nights, despite not living in the same place he can’t help but call her when the nights are the worst. He’s ashamed to burden her and her sleep for things she can’t control, and he’s sure that she now has her own nightmares to deal with, even if she doesn’t like to talk about it openly like he does. He needs to get a grip of himself, this is something he has to deal with himself; if only he knew how.

* * *

 

“Yuugo, can you be a dear and get me over another pillow?” Yuuri flashed his eyelashes up to Yuugo who only just got comfortable in getting into bed.

 “Get one yourself,” Yuugo grumbles, turning his back to him and snuggling his head further into his own. Honestly does he expect him to run after every minor desire he has.

“But Yuugo, you know where they are, and they feel so much warmer coming from you,” Yuuri whines as he wraps his arms around his back, face pressing to the back of his neck, making Yuugo squirm from feeling his breath behind him. “And I take no responsibility of stealing yours during the night, wouldn’t that be a shame?”

“Ugh fine,” Yuugo caves in as he wiggles himself free from Yuuri’s hold and up from the bed. He rummages around the cupboard and pulls out two, in the very likely case he demands another pillow just after he gets back to bed. He throws them and thumps Yuuri in the face with them, causing him to whine again about how mean Yuugo is, before settling back into his position under the covers, now he’ll never get comfy like before.

This was the first night he caved in from Yuuri’s constant bugging about wanting to sleep over in Yuugo’s room; maybe after finding it to be boring he’ll never ask to sleep with him again. What is there for Yuuri to gain from it Yuugo asks himself.

“Alright, now you got your pillows I’m going to sleep. Night, Yuuri,” Yuugo says as he pulls the covers up tight to the crook of his neck and closes his eyes.

“Niiight Yuugo~” Yuuri yawns as he fluffs up his new pillows and settles down for sleep. Yuugo fell asleep hoping that he won’t have too loud a nightmare that will embarrass him in front of Yuuri.

* * *

 

Tonight’s’ dream was a tad different than normal. Yugo found himself sitting at a round table, in a room with only the light shining down below them. There was a game in the middle; a board with triangle markers and red and black round pieces, Yuugo has no idea what kind of game it is, and to him it’s some weird abstract form of Checkers. He’s hoping that he’s ended up in a café because he’s feeling incredibly famished right now for some reason (didn’t he eat just an hour before bed?)

Across from him, a figure sits in the dark, piercing magenta eyes with violet locks. Oh great; Yuuri’s behind all this with this little stunt.

“Would you like to have a game?” Yuuri asks, his gloved hand presenting the game laid out before them. Of course, knowing Yuuri dream or no dream this might be a trap.

“Depends, what’s the catch?” Yuugo asks wearily. Yuuri smiles and bears sharp teeth, huh did he always have those kinds of fangs?

“Whatever the heart truly desires,” Yuuri simply states. How ambiguous. Well Yuugo is prepared to have a great big burger because his stomach is screaming more than his brain.

“Yeah sure, what kind of game is it?” Yuugo answers, leaning to rest his arms on the table, feeling it wobble just a tad due to uneven legs. What kind of place doesn’t have good furniture?

“Backgammon. I take it you’ve not played before,” Yuuri explains, arranging the pieces into starting position. Yuugo shakes his head, but somehow he feels he doesn’t have a choice in the matter. He finds himself with the dice in his head.

“Go on,” Yuuri encourages, his dancing eyes not looking away from Yugo the whole time. Yuugo rolls, and moves the pieces in a way he believes is correct. Turns out his dream accepts this, and they play the game.

As the time went on, Yuugo struggled to get his pieces moving, and Yuuri gaining a strong lead, until he found himself with one of his pieces still on the opposite of the board, and Yuuri’s at his home point, bearing them off with ease. Yuuri rolls the dice and with the last of his pieces bearing off the game is over.

“Aww, back luck Yugo,” Yuuri speaks with no hint of remorse in his voice, “and a terrible lost at that, three times as bad as a normal loss.” Three times a normal loss? Surely he’s making that up. Yuugo can’t ever catch a break, and he already fears that there will be some form of punishment at the end of this.

“I’m ready to claim my prize,” Yuuri purrs, pushing the game off the table with a terrible clatter and all the pieces scattering into the darkness. He climbs onto the table towards him, and suddenly Yuugo feels every bone in his body tense up. He can’t get up and run, he can’t move. He starts to panic inside, hearing his pulse race in his ears. Yuuri takes the glove off his hand and strokes his blue hair out of his face, leaning forward to his face. He inches closer and closer, his lips part and then-

Yuugo wakes up with a jump, his eyes wide open and his heart pounding. He takes deep breaths to calm down his nerves, rubbing his eyes with a free hand, wondering why he can’t move them both until he realises Yuuri was clutching his other hand tight.

“Yuugo?” Yuuri says softly, probably waking up from the noise.

“Sorry, I just had a weird dream, go back to sleep,” Yuugo answers, taking a deep breath and out again, letting his body relax into a sleepy state.

“What kind of dream was it?” Yuuri asks, wrapping his arms around Yuugo’s torso, embracing their warmth from their bodies and from the covers. Yuugo has never had anyone ask about his dreams, probably due to seeing his soggy tear stained face being enough of an answer.

“You wouldn’t really care,” Yuugo says, face nuzzling more into his pillow and closing his eyes. Just leave him be and he’ll be fine.

“I would, did you know what you dream has a lot of meaning to them? I find it rather fascinating,” Yuuri says, his free hand stroking Yugo’s side. Yeah right, what kind of deep meaning does falling to your death signify. “I’m serious, try me. I’m too curious to go back to sleep now,”

Yuugo sighs and gives in like he always does. He turns around to face Yuuri, going into depth of his dream, about the game, about losing, and about the looming kiss, leaving out the important detail that the person he was about to kiss was Yuuri himself. Yuuri listens intently throughout the story, and once it was finished he ponders over this for a minute.

“How interesting~” Yuuri purrs to Yuugo, his smile bearing no fangs like his dream self did.

“I bet it means I’m gonna die or something stupid,” Yuugo says, causing Yuuri to cackle,

“Oh Yuugo, dreams are far more complex than that,” Yuuri scoffs, clearing his throat for his explanation and playing with Yuugo’s fingers with his hand. “Every minute detail represents something important. Like the table for example, you mentioned it was wobbly, that suggests to me there’s insecurity in your life, someone you’re keeping to yourself and you want to tell it to the world.”

Yuugo blinks, well he’s always had this desire to tell someone about his nightmares. No, he shakes the thought away, what is he saying to himself. It’s so generalised it can mean _anything_ in his life. Is he seriously trying to believe a broken table can mean anything?

“I’m right though aren’t I?” Yuuri coos, damn he’s doing that tone of voice again.

“Being famished; that means that you’re in need for some emotional affection, perhaps _love_?” Yuuri continues on putting great emphasis on ‘love’, Yuugo getting a tad more interested but his stomach tightens in nervousness.

“And of course, the most important part of the dream, that game of backgammon. You’re taking some big risks in life to dream of a game of luck. And ooh, how interesting.” Yuuri pauses for a moment, thinking to himself. “The game also means you have an unpleasant guest, Yuugo do I make you uncomfortable?” Yuugo is astonished by how accurate this dream is, Yuuri has been bugging him beyond belief as his guest. Yes absolutely!

“You’re incredibly demanding,” Yuugo scowls, “… and way too clingy,”

“Awwwww, you do love me though truthfully, I’m an adorable scoundrel,” Yuuri mopes. Yuugo scoffs to himself, making Yuuri mope even more.

“Anyways, you said you lost didn’t you? Really badly too. That means you’re plagued in total misfortune, with even more to come your way”

“Now you’re just making that up because I made you feel bad!” Yuugo whines, turning his back again to Yuuri. “We’re done with dream talking now, good night!”

“Aww wait, you haven’t heard about the kiss meaning,”

Yuugo feels his cheeks burning up.

“Nope! Not interested, good night!” Yuugo repeats. Clamping his eyes shit and pretend snoring. Yuuri shrugs and goes back to sleep, followed by Yugo eventually drifting back to his slumber. He has never felt so open and interrogated in all his life with that dream analysation. What does Yuuri know about anything that personal besides feeding plants?

* * *

 

In his next dream; his eyes open wide and he finds himself in a field of daisies, with gorgeous blue skies and fluffy clouds overhead. The sun was warm, and there was a light breeze that caressed his skin with the gentlest of touches.

Now THIS is what Yuugo should dream. He has never achieved such peace in his whole life, what did he do to deserve this scenario.

Yuugo picks a daisy from the ground, gently plucking the petals off the stem. The petals feel so soft under his fingers, and they flutter away in the wind across the distance. He then notices a fawn just down the field from where he stood, nibbling at the flowers and gazing around the scenery. Yuugo begins to walk towards it quietly and slowly, trying not to spook the creature away. Yuugo managed to get close to the creature, admiring how graceful it was. He’s never seen a fawn before, only through picture books he and Rin read as children, with shades of green and pink running through its coat.

Of course something has to go wrong, as he hears a familiar figure run across to him, calling his name out loud and causing the fawn to flinch and run away. Yuuri again? He needs to give him a break.

“I’m so glad I found you again!” Yuuri skips over to him, with the softest of smiles and making Yuugo even more cautious, since when does Yuuri ever smile nicely besides wanting something.

“What do you want?” Yuugo asks, gazing up and down at the fusion boy, until he notices Yuuri’s eyebrows. Yuugo bursts out laughing, clutching the pit of his stomach as he rolls in the field. Yuuri scowls down at him, confused at what he’s laughing at.

“Oh my god,” Yuugo gasps out between laughs, “Yuuri your eyebrows, they’re leaves!” Yuugo laughs even harder at how stupid it was, tears streaming down his eyes. Yuuri looking confused just watches him roll into the daisies. If Yuugo had to take a picture of his life he’d take a shot of this.

Eventually after 5 or 10 minutes of laughter he calms down. Yuuri absolutely dumbfounded by how Yuugo reacted.

“Are you quite finished?” Yuuri growls, allowing Yuugo to brush off the grass and daisies from his clothes. He nods and clears his throat.

“Well here I was thinking I’d gift you this bouquet but with the way you reacted maybe I’ll just take these back…” Yuugo was too busy laughing he didn’t notice the bouquet from behind Yuuri’s back.

“Wait! I’m sorry I didn’t mean to hurt you, your leaves are wonderful,” Yuugo clings to Yuuri, making Yuuri thump the bouquet gently on Yuugo’s head.

“Fine, here,” Yuugo takes them into his arms. The flowers were absolutely beautiful. A lovely shade of pink and petals as soft as silk. “They’re damask roses, take good care of them cause I grew them myself.” Yuugo’s eye brighten, he’s never received such beautiful flowers before; at least ones not carnivorous like Yuuri usually does. His heart feels lighter in his chest.

“They’re so lovely thank you,” Yuugo says, bringing Yuuri a smile to his face. An idea then hits Yugo, and he smiles brighter than ever. He takes a couple of petals from the flowers, and then goes up to rip the fig leaves from Yuuri’s face, causing him to yelp in surprise. He then sticks the pink petals to his face, stepping back to revel in his idea.

“There, you look like the Yuuri I know now,” he says in accomplishment. Yuuri takes a mirror out his pocket and looks at his face, stroking his fresh eyebrows in wonder. Yuugo had never seen Yuuri in such pure surprise, his eyes were sparkling with a sudden happiness in his heart.

He finds himself getting closer to Yuuri, his limbs totally in control. He doesn’t fight when he pushes Yuuri’s mirror down from his face. He doesn’t fight when he takes Yuuri’s cheek into his hand. He doesn’t fight when he gently presses his lips against Yuuri’s.

It felt soft and warm, almost like rose petals from the bouquet he was given.

It lasted only for a moment before they parted; and Yuugo flutters his eyes open back in reality.

It takes him a couple of minutes to gather his thoughts and surroundings again, much to Yuuri’s relief when Yuugo relaxes his hand that was pushed right against Yuuri’s face. He yelps, grabbing back his hand and nearly falling off the bed.

“Morning to you too…” Yuuri grumbles, unamused with being woken up with Yuugo’s hand mushing his cheek. “Another dream?”

Oh the dream! How could he forget?

“Oh my god Yuuri it was amazing! For once it wasn’t a nightmare. Ok first I was in a field of daisies, then I saw a fawn, like a real fawn! How cool is that? And then I saw you, and you had these weird fig leaves for eyebrows it was beyond hilarious, and then you gave me some roses, I think you called them Damask or something? I don’t know but I took some of the petals and made your eyes normal again and then I-” Yuugo cuts himself off at the last bit by slapping a hand over his mouth.

The kiss. They kissed each other. A blush floods his cheeks and he shoves his head back into the pillow to hide himself. Yuuri chuckles softly to himself, making Yuugo cringe even more. Why did he have to say he was in his dream? He really screwed up now.

“That’s certainly a contrast to the dream you had before, want me to give you the detailed analysis or just give you a simple answer,” Yuuri offers him. Yuugo lifts his head up from the pillows, what does he mean by simple answer?

“Um, I guess I’ll take the shorter answer?” Yuugo answers, he’d rather get some proper sleep than listen to Yuuri’s ramblings for an hour. Yuuri smirked widely, what was he planning? What he wasn’t prepared for was Yuuri leaning in gently to press a soft kiss on Yuugo’s lips and oh my god his dream was right, he was soft. Albeit not like petals like his dream was, his lips were slightly chapped but he doesn’t mind one bit. They kiss for a moment before Yuugo pushes him away as bright as a beetroot.

“Wait, wait wait?! I don’t get it? Wha- Yuuri what?!” Yuugo stutters, unable to comprehend what just happened and hiding his face with his hands.

“Oh Yuugo,” Yuuri says licking his lips, “The answer is yes I’ll go out with you,”

Wait, go out? Are they dating now? What did that dream mean? Yuugo is speechless.

And yet, he feels really happy?

Dreams are weird, Yugo tells himself, as he lets Yuuri snuggle back into him as they drift back to sleep. But he would definitely trade all the nightmares he’s ever had for another dream like that one again.

**Author's Note:**

> I did say i'd write pawn one day
> 
> Thus ends my 7 day fic writing binge. Ta mucho


End file.
